


You're Stuck on Replay, So Let's Hit Pause

by PeggyandthePenguins



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyandthePenguins/pseuds/PeggyandthePenguins
Summary: It was a snowy night when Heidi first confronted him- not met, she's met him plenty of times. But why was he always present in her life? Always popping into the background, always seeing her from the shadows. Well, she's had enough. She's going to talk to him. You know what? She'll do it now. He was currently following her. "Who are you?"





	You're Stuck on Replay, So Let's Hit Pause

“Lisa,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear, his wish of being able to spill tears returning to the man with the blood red eyes. As the woman grasped at his brown hair, he dipped his mouth into the crevice of her smooth neck, taking a deep breath as she whimpered beneath him. He loved her scent. It wouldn’t be a while until he would be able to smell in her sweet scent again. The man would have to relish the smell now.

“Garrett,” the woman— practically a girl— whimpered again, pushing pathetically against the stone hard man. He pulled back, his stone hands still pinning her down as she fought her way out of her lover’s hands.

“Lisa,” he whispered again, the pain evident in his voice. The man reminded himself of why he came here as his sorrow filled red eyes met a fearful ice blue pair. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her as he killed her, snapping her neck with a sickening crunch between his cold hands while the woman he loved struggled beneath him. “I had to. You were just too far gone. I’m sorry, my love.”

* * *

“Who are you?” A woman questioned him, taking in the slightly tattered trench coat and dark stains on the man’s jeans. Was that blood? The man just smirked at her with his charming smile and blood red eyes as he leaned against a wall, completely comfortable with the current weather. It was fucking snowing. “I remember you. No, I know you.”

“Oh?” The brunette merely responded, his grin going wider.

“You’ve always followed me,” the woman’s brow narrowed in confusion, “but you never age a day. I’m twenty, you should be at least in your 50s.”

“I age well.”

“Bullshit,” she snapped back, taking a step back from him, a movement that he didn’t like. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No!” The man shouted, shocking the blonde and causing her to fall back in her shock. The man suddenly appeared next to her, a hand resting on her back as he gently cupped her face, planting a soft peck on her forehead. She jolted at his cold and unexpected touch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you?” The words passed through her bluing lips before she could think, breathing harder as she realized the man wasn’t going to pull away.

“Let’s just focus on the who for now.” He stopped smirking, opting for a sad smile instead. Why was he sad?

“Then _who _are you?” The woman caved into him, not completely understanding why she gave in to his obvious tricks.

The man held out his hand in a playful manner, grinning even more as the woman hesitantly took his cold hand into her warm palm. She was as beautiful as he remembered, although considering his memory was spectacular, it wasn’t that surprising. He shook her hand, pulling her up from the floor as she gasped from the unexpected movement. Seeing her slipping again, the red eyed man scooped her up into his arms, meeting her ice blue eyes as she successfully landed in his arms. “I’m Garrett.”


End file.
